mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
La 2
La 2 is Spanish public television network owned by Televisión Española. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, culture, series, movies, children's programmings. History When the UHF technology began to be implemented in Spain, the Minister of Information and Tourism Manuel Fraga Iribarne decided that Televisión Española would launch a second television channel, just like other European countries. On 1 January of 1965 began broadcasts on tests at Madrid, with a restricted schedule to four hours at night in which musical spaces and retransmissions of TVE 1, mainly Telediario and Estudio 1. Regular programming began on 15 November of 1966. On this occasion, specific spaces were designed for the second channel. Initially, it could only be tuned in the areas covered by the UHF links of Madrid, Zaragoza and Barcelona, broadcast only at night, and not all receivers were ready. TVE's strategy was to convert the first channel into a generalist television, while the minority spaces were transferred to the UHF. Under Salvador Pons, the second channel hosted creators from the Spanish Film School, such as Claudio Guerin, Pedro Olea or Antonio Mercero, that they would use it as a testing bench for alternative spaces, both in documentaries and in fiction. There was an important weight of cultural programs, like cycles of classical music or theatre, and also film cycles. During the 70s the programming was restricted to the night time (from 20:00 to 00:00), with an extension in the weekends. Coverage reached the big cities of Spain, but although TVE pointed out that only "three years" would pass before UHF could be tuned in all Spain, the second network could not get it until 1982. For this reason it was not strange that successful programs in the UHF passed to the first network. The UHF continued to develop a minority program, with a strong cultural accent, which did not compete directly with TVE 1. In addition to documentaries, theater and fiction sessions, the second channel accommodated educational spaces and sports. At that time, the second network was colloquially dubbed El Canalillo. During the Spanish transition, the programming of the second network received a small boost. In January 1976 debuted the program of debate La Clave, which addressed current issues from different points of view, something very complicated during the Francoism, preceded by a film related to the subject. The interview space was also important A Fondo in which Joaquín Soler Serrano conversed with personalities from the artistic, literary and scientific fields of the time. On the other hand, the new artistic and musical trends were reflected in Encuentros con las Artes y las Letras and Popgrama. Another important aspect was the consolidation of the territorial centers, especially in Catalonia and Canary Islands. TVE Catalunya established programs in disconnection through the Circuit Català, while continuing to produce at the state level. On the occasion of the 1982 World Cup held in Spain, the territorial center of the Canary Islands erected a new production center that, in addition to broadcasting the signal of the second network, allowed to develop a special program for the archipelago. In 1983, The schedule was not consolidated until the end of the decade. In the mandates of José María Calviño and Pilar Miró, TVE 2 continued to be a culture channel that accommodated spaces not appropriate for the first network. In the midst of the Movida Madrileña phenomenon, it premiered La Edad de Oro, with the time turned into a space of worship. The 1980s also marked the premiere of emblematic programs such as the cultural magazine Metropolis, the contest El Tiempo es Oro''' presented by Constantino Romero, and '''Con las Manos en la Masa, considered the first space Gastronomic of the Spanish television. On the other hand, TVE 2 stayed with the broadcast of special events live, some of which exceeded in audience the first network: the European football competitions (UEFA Champions League, UEFA Cup and Cup Winners' Cup), the Spanish First Division in communities without autonomic television, the qualifying matches of the Spain national football team, and the Eurovision Song Contest from 1984 to 1992. In 1984 it premiered Estadio 2, specializing in sports broadcasts and information during the weekends. The channel strategy of TVE changed with the emergence of private television in 1989. As of 1991, TVE 2 was turned into La 2 and assumed a new alternative programming, whose spirit was included in the slogan La 2, para una inmensa minoría. The following director of TVE, Ramón Colom, would redefine the concept towards a smaller target audience 30 years old. In the 90s there was a significant increase in own programming, which would give La 2 its own personality. All documentaries, including Documentos TV, presented by Pedro Erquicia, were moved to that signal. In addition, TVE promoted an alternative newsletter to Telediario with the creation of La 2 Noticias, specialized in news of human, social and ecological interest in exchange for reducing the weight of the policy in the blocks. The new format was premiered on 7 November 1994 and thanks to it two journalists rose to fame: Lorenzo Milá (presenter) and Fran Llorente (news director). In addition, La 2 issued US series with no place in La 1: The Simpsons, Northern Exposure, Married... with Children and Hangin' with Mr. Cooper. As for sports broadcasts, football was transferred to the first channel while the second was left with the rights of the Liga ACB of basketball, the Liga Asobal of handballand the LNFS. Although the channel's audience fell by private competition, these changes served to improve its reputation and turn it into an alternative to conventional programming. The strategy remained unchanged until 2004, with new programs that have been part of the backbone of La 2. In 1996 began the space of scientific disclosure Redes, directed by Eduard Punset, and in 1997 premiered Saber y Ganar, presented by Jordi Hurtado, who became the longest-running competition in Spanish television. One year later was launched Versión Española, Spanish film program presented by Cayetana Guillén Cuervo and that offered films without advertising breaks. Other important spaces were La Noche Temática, the literary space Negro sobre Blanco, the informative Escuela del deporte and the containers of infantile programming, among them Con mucha Marcha, TPH Club, Hyakutake and Los Lunnis, the latter one of his greatest commercial successes. In 2004 there are changes in the strategy of La 2: information services are remodeled because Fran Llorente, presenter of La 2 Noticias, is chosen news director of TVE, while Lorenzo Milá becomes the host of Telediario on La 1. The new direction redirects the offer to the young public, with the advance of primetime at 9:30 p.m., the gradual disappearance of regional programming (except for a few blocks in Catalonia and Canary Islands) and the entry of series American as Six Feet Under, Two and a Half Men, The OC or Gilmore Girls. On 1 June 2010, the Board of Directors of RTVE made La 2 into a strictly culture channel, positioning it as the reference for creativity and talent. From that same month La 2 stopped broadcasting its sports programming (which happened to Teledeporte) and children's (which continued in Clan). Instead, it introduced cultural programming from the channel Cultural.es In addition, an address was created for the channel and its management was moved from Torrespaña, to the center of TVE Catalunya in San Cugat del Vallés, Barcelona. Since 2014, primetime is covered by Spanish cinema cycles from Monday to Friday, and European films on weekends. The audience of La 2 has dropped to 2.6% audience share, similar to Clan. Programmings * La 2 Noticias * Grandes Documentales * La noche Temática * Documentos TV * En Portada * Redes * Mapa Sonoro * Los Conciertos de Radio 3 * Cachitos de Hierro y Cromo * Página 2 * Nostromo * La Mitad Invisible * Metrópolis * Zoom Net * Saber y Ganar * Eurovision Song Contest Logos TVE 2 (1966-1983).png|First logo (1966-1983) TVE 2 (1983-1991).png|Second logo (1983-1990) TVE 2 (1990-1991).png|Third logo (1990-1991) La 2 (1991-1999).png|Fourth logo (1991-1999) La 2 (1999-2006).png|Fifth logo (1999-2006) La 2 (2006-2008).png|Sixth logo (2006-2008) La 2 (2008-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2008-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Televisión Española Category:Radiotelevisión Española Category:Launched in 1966 Category:Secondary television channels Category:Spain